Back in Twilight Town/Losing Their Friends
This is how our heroes got to Twilight Town in Ryan's Quest 2. dogs sees a red-haired man in a black cloak and follows him around the corner. Pluto and Spike the Dog runs up to Axel as he disappears. Pluto and Spike hears a whistle and another portal appears behind them, which they runs inside. Kairi waits on the beach of the Destiny Islands, looking at the small island she used to play on) Kairi: Maybe...waiting isn't good enough. Axel: My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized? (Axel appears near the water) Kairi: Who are you? Axel: Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him? (Axel holds out his hand) Kairi: ...Sora? (Pluto barks, snapping Kairi back to reality. The dog bounds over and barks, spinning in circles and wagging his tail. Dusks surround them and Pluto snarls. They hear a whistle and a portal opens. Pluto leaps towards it, stops, and turns around. He barks at Kairi) Axel: We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already. (The Dusks are closing in on her. She decides to run into the portal) Kairi: You're not acting very friendly! (Kairi and Pluto arrive in a strange abyss with Nobody symbols in every direction moving along the walls and floor) Kairi: Hey, what is this place? (They hear another whistle and see a bright light at the end of the abyss. Pluto runs inside it. Kairi enters and looks back, seeing a cloaked figure. The portal of light closes before she can find out more. Meanwhile Meg is watching the Hill, and then Peter, Lois, Chris, Brian and Stewie are here to pick her up Lois: Meg, it's time to go home. Meg: I can't.... I'm still waiting for Ryan. Peter: It's been 2 Years. Chris: Yeah, he hasn't come back. Meg: Maybe... waiting isn't good enough. Brian: If Meg could see Ryan, she'll be happy. Axel (Voice): My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized? They saw him Stewie: Who are you? Axel: I'm Axel. I happen to be acquainted of Ryan's. Why can't we go see him? Meg: Ryan? Then Spike the Dog appeared and the Dusk has surrounded them, and they heard a whistle Voice and they saw a Portal Axel: We got something in common, Meg. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already. They didn't trust him, they went to the Portal Meg: I don't think we trust you! They went to the Portal and they're in an strange Abyss Brian: Where are we? They saw a Portal of Light, they went inside and they saw a black coated man and the Portal close with them Meanwhile Hayner: You okay? (She groans and sits up. She is in the Usual Spot) Kairi: What...? (She sees Hayner, Pence, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Gloriosa Daisy, Conker, Sci-Mary Beth, Jessica Fairbrother, Protoboy, Olette, and Pluto) Pence: You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall. You nearly gave us heart attacks Meanwhile Meg is lying on the ground ????: Are you alright? She get up and she saw Vivi from Seifer's Gang Vivi: You and your family and that dog came out of that hole right next to Hayner's Usual Spot. And you make me scared. Hours Later Ryan and his friend arrive in Twilight Town and saw Vivi Running Vivi: Help! The Sandlot! It's Seifer's! Somebody, please help us! Sora: Sounds like we got trouble. Ryan: Is it Heartless? Nobodies? They went off Seifer, Fuu, and Rai are lying on the ground surrounded by Dusks. Seifer tries to get up) Sora: We'll take it from here! (They fight off the Nobodies) ????: Impressive. (A cloaked figure stands beside them clapping his hands) ????: By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere. Sora: Like I care. (Sora readies his Keyblade) ????: You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest. Goofy: Is he with the Organization, too? ????: Yes. Donald: You havin' a fight? Sora: Not a very organized Organization... (The man points at Sora warningly) ????: Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless. Sora: Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine. ????: Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you. Donald: Hearts? You don't have any hearts! ????: True, we don't have hearts. (He takes off his hood, revealing his long blue hair and x-shaped scar on his face) Saïx: But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special. (A portal appears behind Saïx) Goofy: Whaddya mean? Saïx: We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless. Sora (to Donald): Let's jump in after him! Donald: How come? Sora: I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's World. Ryan: Who-ever-you-are. You won't fool me. [readies his Keyblade Laxm will be beaten. Saïx: Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku and Cody? Sora: What!? Ryan: Huh!? (Saïx bows out through the portal, which disappears) Sora: Hey, wait! ...What did he mean, end up like Riku? Ryan: And my brother? Seifer: Hey, how 'bout you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble. Sora: Riku... Donald (to Seifer): Have it your way! C'mon, guys. Seifer: Hold it! Donald: Make up your mind! Seifer (holding up the Tenur Crystal Trophy): This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town. (Sora points to himself questioningly) Sora: Thanks, but...we don't really need it. Ryan: Yeah, you can have it. (Seifer runs up and thrusts it into Goofy's arms) Goofy: Whoa! Seifer and his friend left and Pence appeared Pence: Oh, Sora, Ryan. Sora: Pence, right? Pence: Do you know a girl named Kairi? Sora: K...Kairi?! I sure do!? Pence: Then you better come to the station! They went off to the Station and they saw Vivi Ryan: Hey, you're that boy who warned us for Saifer, what's your name? Vivi: I'm Vivi. Ryan: Okay, Vivi. What do you want? Vivi: I want to say thank you for saving Saifer and his friends. Ryan: Oh. Your welcome. Vivi: And you think you know Meg and her family? Brian, Stewie, Chris, Peter and Lois? Ryan: Meg!? And her family!? I sure do! Vivi: Pence said to go to the station? I'll go with you. They went to the Station Hayner: He-ey! Sora: Hey, so how do you guys know Kairi? Ryan: Even Meg and her Family (They look at each other sadly. They explain what happened to Sora and Ryan) Sora: Kairi was really here!? Ryan: Meg and her Family too!? Hayner: Yeah. And...she said she was looking for you. Vivi: Yeah. They are looking for you too, techno-organic. Ryan: Tell us where they are! Hayner & Vivi: Well... Olette: What a romantic story. Pence: If you stick around, Sora and Ryan's bound to show up. Hayner: Yeah, he said he's coming back. Vivi: Even Ryan is. Kairi: Okay. Meg: Yes. Axel: What took you so long, Kairi, Meg? (Axel walks in through a portal. Pluto breaks into a defensive stance) Axel: Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that. (Axel walks out of the portal. Hayner runs for a punch, but passes right through him. Pence does as well. Vivi tried to attack him with his struggle club, but dodge him. Axel grabs Kairi and Meg by the arm and drags them back to the portal) Kairi: Let go of me! Let go! Meg: Where are taking me!? Let me go! Now! (Pluto, Spike the Dog, Meg's Family runs in after them. Pence and Hayner get up and the portal disappears. Sora holds up the Good Luck Charm and Ryan holds up Meg's Good Luck Charm) Sora: Kairi... Ryan: Meg... (Sora and Ryan pockets the charm) Goofy: Ya think it mighta been Axel? Sci-Ryan: Yes, Goofy. Hayner: Sorry. Vivi: You have been here before he does, but it's... Too late. Sora: Hey, it's not your Fault. Ryan: He's right, come on, cheer up! (sigh) Like we can even say that... Sci-Ryan: 3, 2, 1. Sora: I gotta help Kairi! Ryan: Even me? (Sora and Ryan's outburst scares Goofy, who drops the trophy) Goofy: Whoa! (The crystals spill in different directions. They pick them up) Pence: That was close! (Sora picks up the blue one and Ryan picks up the orange one and holds it up to the light. Goofy takes a blue one and Crash takes the orange one out of the munny pouch and holds it up also. Hayner and the others hold theirs up. Sora's image is that of Roxas, Ryan's image is that of Ranyx) Donald: Sora!? Sci-Ryan: Ryan!? Goofy: Sora! Are you okay? Crash: Ryan!? Are you alright? Sora: Huh? What... Ryan: Huh? Is it the wind? Then the Crystal is glowing and The Gateway has opened Pence: Wh-what just happened? Sora: A new road is open. And Kairi and Riku are waiting somewhere along it. Ryan: Even Meg and my brother are waiting for me. Even though, Robotboy, Robotgirl, Protoboy, Conker, Jessica Fairbrother, Sci-Mary Beth and Gloriosa Daisy, I want you to join me. Olette: You'd better hurry, then. Vivi: Be careful. Hayner: You comin' back? Sora: Promise! Ryan: We Will! Meanwhile Saïx: I passed on the message as you so desired. I told the young Sora and Ryan to keep defeating the Heartless. ??????: Good. Not only have you the power to inflict pain, you also have the power to plant seeds of doubt in one's receptive heart. (Saïx lowers his head) ??????: Sora and Ryan will soon begin to doubt themselves. It will cause him to hesitate and that hesitation will turn to anger. That anger will fuel them to get rid of his apprehension and move forward. They will pave the way for the future we desire. (Saïx turns his head up to face Xemnas) Saïx: There's something I've meant to ask. ??????: About Axel? (Saïx nods) ??????: The poor fool. How long will he keep chasing the illusion of friendship, when he himself lacks emotion? Trying so hard to retrieve what he has lost, when it may never have existed in the first place. He deserves nothing more than our pity. Back to our Heroes Sora: The King, Riku---and now I've lost Kairi again, too. Ryan: Optimus, Zig, Sharko, my three siren friends, Cody. And now, Meg and her family are the ones for me to find now.as a tear roll down his cheek Donald: Don't be sad! Goofy: Donald's right, you know! Why, you're the key that connects everything! Sora: So it's all ME and Ryan's fault. Ryan: What's the point of it? Goofy: Gawrsh, I didn't mean that. Just do what comes natural to ya and we're sure to find 'em. Donald: You said it! It make Ryan and Sora feel better Sora: Thanks, guys. Ryan: Thank you. Sora? I think Meg is my girlfriend, but, you can't see her looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Right? Evil Ryan: You got to look funny like Donald and Goofy. Crash: And us, mate. Ryan: This boat runs on happy faces. Sora: Happy? at Ryan CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE! Uh. Uh. Ryan and friends: laughs Sci-Ryan: It's like what Ryan did in Traverse Town. Goofy: Same thing for your robot boy friend. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan